Illyricum
Senatus Populusque Reipublicae Government Illyricum is a Censitary Democracy, so only men over 24 years old can vote, with a minimum annual income of 4 thousand aureus (2,500 talents). In it there is a clear separation of powers. The legislative power is held by the Senatus, which is composed of senators, elected by restricted suffrage. The Executive Power has the Princeps Senatus and its ministers the patres conscripti. The judicial power is posed by iudex, which represent law and order in Illyricum Militar Power Illyricum is a nation with a not very numerous but highly trained army, the Illyrici legii are a lethal and powerful fighting force divided into the famous cohors that eliminate, without compassion, any enemy of Illyricum. Unfortunately their fleets are small, but with a powerful armament, one more reason why they have a very strong but quite small empire Coins In Illyricum three kinds of coins are used: * Aureo: this coin used exclusively by the upper classes, is worth one seventh of a talent. * Denarius: this coin is worth a quarter of Aureus and is used by the upper-middle class. * Sestercio: this coin is worth a quarter of a Denarius and is the most usual of all, it is the one used by the lower and lower middle classes. Society Illyricum is a society based on estates. The aristocracy Illyrica is formed by the old patrician aristocracy and the new rich citizens, in opposition to the majority of the commoners and to some impoverished patricians, reason why it can be indicated that the acquisitive level marks the social position. Although originally the commoners were under the dominion of the patricians, after the fall of the old monarchy, they obtained improvements progressively. The position of the Tribunus Plebi was created. and the urban plebe, elite who had enriched themselves with commerce, snatched from the patricians access to the magistracies and to the office of Pontifex Maximus. The slaves are considered as an economic instrument that can be bought and sold and that is under the dependence of its owner. They come mostly from peoples submitted by the Republic. According to the Law, a citizen can not be enslaved. The family It is constituted not only by parents, children and relatives, but also by all those who live under the authority of the head of the family or pater familis, including slaves naturally. The illyrica family is legally so strong that certain legal issues are treated at home, under the presidency of the head of the family. The family is really the basis of illyrica society. Vital phases For Marcus Varronis, the vital phases in illyricum begin with the category of puer ("child", 0-15 years), followed by adulescentia (adolescence, 15-30) and iuvena ("youth", 30-40). In contrast, for Isidrus de Hispalis they begin with a first childhood (0-7) that precedes the pueritia (7-14), the adolescence lasts until the age of 28 and the youth lasted until the age of fifty. None of the authors treated the subject of old age or old age. Dead En la muerte los habitantes de Illyricum reciben un trato "diferente" como en vida. A los esclavos se les entierra en una fosa común o, cuando se les crucifica (por haberse revelado contra sus dueños), se dejan para alimento de los buitres. Es un entierro bastante frecuente en Illyricum por el alto porcentaje que hay de esclavos. Para el resto de la gente hay dos tipos de trato: la incineración (quema del cadáver y colocación de las cenizas en una urna) y la inhumación (de humus terra, que es el enterramiento). Además los ricos suelen construir fastuosos mausoleos, que se inauguran con un pomposo desfile en honor al fallecido. Magistrados Ver artículo principal: Magistrados Illiyricos Las Magistraturas son los distintos cargos del gobierno. Los magistrados son elegidos por 3 año (mayoritariamente).Los magistrados supremos son los dos cónsules, que detentan máximo poder civil y militar. Su Lengua El illyrico es una lengua flexible no aglutinante. Al conjunto de formas que puede tomar una misma palabra según su caso se le denomina paradigma de flexión. Los paradigmas de flexión de sustantivos y adjetivos se denominan en gramática illyrica declinaciones, mientras que los paradigmas de flexión de los verbos se llaman conjugaciones. En illyrico el paradigma de flexión varía de acuerdo con el tema al que está adscrita la palabra. Los nombres y adjetivos se agrupan en cinco declinaciones, mientras que los verbos se agrupan dentro de cuatro tipos básicos de conjugaciones. Sustantivos El sustantivo, el adjetivo (flexión nominal) y el pronombre (flexión pronominal) adoptan diversas formas de acuerdo con su función sintáctica en la oración, formas conocidas como casos gramaticales. Existen en illyrico seis formas que pueden tomar cada sustantivo, adjetivo o pronombre («casos»): *nominativus *vocativus *acusativus *genitivus *dativus *ablativus Verbos En la conjugación verbal a grandes rasgos hay dos temas dentro de la conjugación del verbo illyrico, infectum y perfectum: en el infectum están los tiempos que no indican un fin, una terminación, como el presente, el imperfecto y el futuro; son tiempos que no señalan el acto acabado, sino que, sea que está ocurriendo en el presente, ocurría con repetición en el pasado (sin indicar cuando acabó), o bien un acto futuro. En este tema del verbo la raíz no cambia, al contrario que con el perfectum, que tiene su propia terminación irregular. Ambos cuentan con los siguientes modos gramaticales (a excepción del imperativo, que no existe en perfectum): el indicativo, que expresa la realidad, certeza, la verdad objetiva; el subjuntivo expresa irrealidad, subordinación, duda, hechos no constatados, a veces usado como optativo; el imperativo, que denota mandato, ruego, exhortación, y el infinitivo, una forma impersonal del verbo, usada como subordinado ante otro, o dando una idea en abstracto. Con seis personas en cada tiempo —primera, segunda y tercera, cada una en singular y plural— y dos voces —activa cuando el sujeto es el agente y pasiva cuando el sujeto padece una acción no ejecutada por él—, más los restos de una voz media, un verbo no deponente normalmente posee unas 130 desinencias. Escritura y educación El alfabeto illyrico procede de épocas inmemoriales, este esta formado por 27 caracteres y es enseñado a los más jóvenes en las scholae públicas, allí los jóvenes escriben con una tachuela en bronce (scríbere) o pintan (línere o píngere) sobre una hoja (folium) vegetal, o de madera (tábula o tabla, álbum o madera 'blanca') y más tarde sobre cobre (aes) y sobre lienzos. Luego aprenden a leer en los liber Leyes Los illyricos poseen una gran preocupación sobre el cumplimiento de la ley, por lo que han redactado tres textos legales (Ius) en los que poder respaldar sus acciones. *Ius publicum (derecho público) que regula las relaciones entre los ciudadanos y el Estado; *Ius privatum (derecho privado) que regula las relaciones de los ciudadanos entre sí; *Ius gentium (derecho internacional) que regula las relaciones entre los distintos pueblos. El Nombre El nombre en Illyricum tiene ciertas particularidades. Las mujeres lleva un único nombre, que normalmente es el de la gens (familia) en femenino: Cornelia (de la familia Cornelius). Los hombres, en cambio, sobre todo si son patricios, llevan tres nombres: Marcus (praenomen), Tullius (nomen), Cicero (cognomen). El praenomen designa al individuo . Los praenomia normalmente aparecen en abreviatura. Los más frecuentes son: A.: Aulus; Ap.:Appius; C.:Caius; Cn.:Cnaeus ; D.:Decimus; K.:Caeso; L.:Lucius; M.:Marcus; Mi.:Manius; Mam.:Mamercus; N.:Numerius; P.:Publius; Q.:Quintus; Ser.:Servius; Sex.:Sextus; Sp.:Spurius; T.:Titus; Ti.:Tiberius. El nomen es el distintivo de la gens o estirpe, comprendiendo en la práctica varias familias El cognomen, distintivo de cada familia dentro de la gens, es inicialmente una especie de apodo. Category:Illyricum